Previously, many types of anchors have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for producing a method of tying down articles in the bed of a utility vehicle such as a pickup truck. In most cases this tie down has been limited to a permanently mounted cleat either on the outside of the body or on the inside of the bed side rail other attempts to furnish tie downs without modifying the truck bed usually incorporate devices that fit within the stake hole in the side wall section.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,273,382 Yearick 28 December 1993 4,979,776 Schweickert 25 December 1990 4,948,311 St. Pierre, et al 14 August 1990 4,762,449 St. Pierre, et al 9 August 1988 4,176,830 Isley 4 December 1979 ______________________________________
Yearick in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,382 teaches a tie down fitting for a pickup truck stake hole. The fitting includes a double wedge and heads that engage the hole's sides. A threaded fastener lifts the double wedge forcing them against the stake hole sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,776 of Schweickert is for a tie-down device attached to one piece members for installation on the exterior of a pick-up truck bed. The side and rear members also serve as rail protectors.
St. Pierre, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,311 disclose a tie down assembly adapted to fit within a pickup truck stake hole. An upper plate engages the upper side of the section and a lower plate is connected by a fastener. Aligned holes in the plates receive a cargo securing line or a fastener projects above the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,449 also issued to St. Pierre, et al teach an adapter for the same application as above. A cover plate engages the upper side of the stake hole wall section and is secured by a threaded fastener. Aligned slots receive a hook member for pivotal engagement of a cargo line or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,830 issued to Isley is for a clamp securing a camper housing and is indicative of the art to which the invention relates.